GMAD One-Shots
by kookiecraft
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots starring the G.M.A.D. Not all of them are in Berk, some, such as the first one, take place in or around the G.M.A.D. Lair. Feel free to leave suggestions! Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Skydiving

**Hi everyone! I'm making a new one-shot series for the G.M.A.D. They will take place in Berk or Earth, so if any G.M.A.D members want to make one for another fandom, go for it! Also, I am taking requests from G.M.A.D. members and readers. Just a warning, G.M.A.D. requests take priority as these involve them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kookiecraft, Guardian of Stealth, Rider of the Changewing, Ghost, Legendary Archer and Flawless Sorcerer, was one of the first to get to lunch that day. He was tall, skinny, and very pale **(A/N: I am not from Twilight!)**. Kookie wore grey cargo shorts, a black hoodie, and grey combat boots. Just as Kookie sat down and unpacked his lunch, a girl walked in and went to sit by him. She was BerkDragonRider, Guardian of Night Furies, rider of the Night Fury, Speedstrike, and Exquisite Archer and Superior Sorcerer. Rider had a red shirt on under a black hoodie, back pants, and white running shoes. Her curly, black hair was done up in a pony tail and capped with a black hat that read G.M.A.D. Rider walked over to the chair next to Kookie, sat down and unpacked her lunch.

"Hey, Kook" Rider said.

"Hi, Rider." Kookie responded in a bored tone.

"You look bored."

"Well, I am pretty bored." said Kookie, "What do say to skydiving with anyone else who'll go."

"No," Rider said firmly.

"Why not? It's no different from free falling off a dragon." Kookie said.

"Oh, it's very different! With free falling, the dragon is going to catch you no matter what, with skydiving, the parachute could fail!" Rider said. Kookie gave her a 'You're no fun' look.

"Then I'll catch you instead!" Kookie said, "C'mon, the parachute won't fail."

"Nope, I'm not going, that's final!"

* * *

Five hours later, on the deck of a C-130:

"How did I get myself into this?" Rider asked no one as she sat in the orange netting seat that was hanging from a wall of the large plane.

"Because Night thought it would be a good idea for a training exercise." Kookie responded from the seat next to her. The seats were mostly taken, filled with every G.M.A.D. member. Some were nervous while others were excited.

"Where did we even get this plane?" asked Rider.

"I stole it" Responded Kookie. The people around him looked at him in shock. How did he get a Military plane off a base?

"Wait, so no one here knows how to fly it?" Rider asked, worried.

"Nope" came Kookie's calm response.

"Did you go to Gobber's School of Teaching Methods? Flying a plane is not something you learn on the job!" Rider yelled.

"That's why I gave Midnight the manual two hours before take-off." Kookie said. He started humming a tune.

"What are you humming, Kookie?" Ace asked froom the seat across from him.

"Blood Upon the Risers." Kookie responded.

"Can you sing it?" She asked.

"You wouldn't want to hear it right now." Kookie said.

"C'mon, your singing isn't that bad." Ace insisted.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn ya!" Kookie said before he began to sing:

"He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with pride. He checked off his equipment and made sure his pack was tight. He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar. You ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
He ain't gonna jump no more.

"Is everybody happy?" cried the sergeant looking up.  
Our hero feebly answered, "Yes", and then they stood him up.  
He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.

He ain't gonna jump no more.

He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for shock, the felt the wind, he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop. The silk from his reserve spilled out and wrapped around his legs. And he ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
He ain't gonna jump no more.

The risers swung around his neck, connectors cracked his dome.  
Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones.  
The canopy became his shroud, he hurtled to the ground.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
He ain't gonna jump no more.

The days he lived and loved and laughed kept running through his mind.  
He thought about the girl back home, the one he left behind.  
He thought about the medicos and wondered what they'd find.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
He ain't gonna jump no more.

The ambulance was on the spot, the jeeps were running wild.  
The medics jumped and screamed with glee, rolled up their sleeves and smiled.  
For it had been a week or more since last a 'chute had failed.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
He ain't gonna jump no more.

He hit the ground, the sound was "Splat," his blood went spurting high.  
His comrades they were heard to say, "A helluva way to die."  
He lay there rolling 'round in the welter of his gore.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
He ain't gonna jump no more.

There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the 'chute.  
Intestines were a-dangling from his paratrooper suit.  
He was a mess, they picked him up and poured him from his boots.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more.

Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.

He ain't gonna jump no more." Kookie finished. Everyone's faces were either shocked, disgusted, or horrified. Except for Ace, that is, who said, "Nice singing, Kookie!"

"Thanks!" Kookie said. Rider looked out the window and nearly fell off her seat from shock: They were REALLY high up.

"Why are we so high up? We won't be able to breathe we're so high up!" Rider exclaimed.

"Didn't Night tell you? We're doing a HALO drop." Kookie said, "She's going to give us air masks before we jump."

"Oh, okay, what's HALO, by the way?" Rider asked.

"High Altitude Landing Operation. It's pretty much, you go fifteen thousand feet up and drop." Kookie said. Rider nodded. Just then Night came out of the cockpit with the air masks,

"It's time to go everyone, put the masks on and stand by the door." She said as she started handing the masks out. Once everyone was standing at the back with their masks on, the massive door opened, forming a slight ramp to run down. The green light went on, signaling them to jump. Kookie sprinted to the door and jumped out as everyone ran and jumped.

"WHOOOOO" Kookie screamed along with many others. Kookie started to do flips and twirls in the air. Once they fell to about five thousand feet they released the chutes and floated, safely, to the ground.

* * *

**This was a long one to write! The song I sung, is an actual 1940's paratrooper song. It was featured in the movie Band of Brothers, which made it famous to the public. I hope everyone enjoyed! Remember to leave suggestions and feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Troubles

**Hi guys! Midnight suggested this one. Mimi sijui nini kuweka katika mwandishi huu kumbuka, lakini hii ni katika Kiswahili ambayo moja kwa moja kushangaza! That is in Swahili! I have no idea why I put it there, but I did! Enjoy!**

* * *

While the G.M.A.D are skydiving:

The dragons were bored. Their riders were all on a flying machine that they couldn't go on, which meant that there was no one for them to play with. So the dragons met in the stables to come up with a game. Every dragon was there except for Whisper's various Deaths, who sent a representative to work out a deal to get extra fish. They were gathered in an empty stable with a stone slab that was serving as a table.

"We need a game to play, something to do while our riders are on their adventures." Lightning, Night's Skrill, said.

"But why would they leave us here? Their adventures are boring without us!" A dragon called out. Everyone sent him a 'shut it' glare.

"We could have dragons hide then have one dragon try to find the rest." Blizzard, Ace's Snow Fury, suggested.

"That would make it too easy for the dragons with natural camouflage!" A Nadder opposed. Blizzard nodded his head.

"We could have one dragon chase the others and who ever he or she catches would ten have to chase the rest." Ghost, Kookie's Changewing, presented. The dragons considered it. Most were okay with the idea, the few who weren't were worried about making a mess of the place. Ghost just said that they could clean it up before they got back. That calmed the doubters a bit. The game started with a Whisper Death as the chaser. The dragons jumped, glided, and dodged to avoid the chaser. Eventually, one of the many Night Furies was caught while they weren't looking. This time someone else was caught quickly.

The Night Fury, namely uPaw, chased Ghost into Kookie's workshop (AN: It branches off from my room.) Ghost knew the place well, so he hid in a cupboard-like, large, square, hole in the wall. Ghost crushed the shelves, spilling several potions. These potions mixed and exploded, destroying most of the equipment and coloring everything a bright yellow. The other dragons rushed there to see what happened. Kookie's room and the surrounding quarters had been destroyed and painted a sickly shade of yellow. JUst then the front door opened and the voices of G.M.A.D. members could be heard. The dragons ran towards the stables like their lives depended on it. They entered the Common Area. They could hear the members getting closer to the Common Area's door. The dragons wouldn't be able to make it to the stables in time, they hid.

* * *

Kookie's POV.

As soon as we entered the Common Area I knew something wasn't right. The furniture was moved around, there were claw marks on the walls and furniture, and there was a small pool of acid. At the very least there was a Changewing in the room.

"Guys, stop a second." I said. The rest of the G.M.A.D looked at me weirdly before they looked around and noticed what I had. I looked around carefully, part of the ceiling was distorted. Judging by the size of the distortion, it was Ghost. I sighed. _Time to do something stupid._ I thought. I pulled off my sweatshirt, revealing a skin-tight, black undershirt with long sleeves. I ran, jumped up off a wooden chair, and grabbed on to the neck of the Changewing. I pulled my self up a bit so that I was face to face with the dragon. It un-camouflaged, realizing that it had been caught. It was Ghost.

"Well then, Ghost. You only hide if you've done something wrong. Much worse than the Common Area's current state. So what was it?" I said to him. He avoided my eyes, but his glanced discretely towards a corner. I followed his eyes to the corner. There was a trickle of water running along the floor. It reached the corner and froze. _That must be Blizzard. Unless Rider still has that bloody air conditioner running._ I thought.

I dropped off of Ghost to the floor. Everyone was looking at me, slightly shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well first of all, you took off your sweatshirt. You haven't done that even when you were trapped in a desert! Second of all, you found a camouflaged Changewing in under a minute!" Rider said.

"Does it shock you that Blizzard is hiding in that corner?" I said pointing towards a corner. Ace's eyes widened, then narrowed as she went to the corner. Sure enough, Blizzard shed the ice that was keeping him unseen as soon as he was found out. Blizzard put on the most apologetic face, eye's wide and looking down and his ear flaps were tucked behind his head. I didn't stay to see what Ace would do, as a glimpse of bright yellow caught my eye. I rushed down the hallway, while Ghost sprinted towards the opposite hallway. I turned left and nearly fainted. The walls were blown down, and painted in a bright yellow. Ghost was going to get it.

"GHOST!"

* * *

**That's all for this time! Sorry about not updating, I accidentally deleted this three times! I hope you enjoyed! Remember to review with feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wibbly Wobbly Confusion

**I got this plot while I was trying to fall asleep. I was then up for the next hour shaping it. It's a bit hard to explain. So I'll just show you.**

* * *

Kookie was having a normal lunch. It was the Winter Holidays so anyone who's family didn't believe them dead, went home. The only thing keeping Kookie from going to his family is that, officially, outside of the G.M.A.D, he didn't exist. No birth certificate, identification cards, not even any memories that didn't belong to himself or fellow members. So that is why he is sitting in the cafeteria eating a sandwich and jammy dodgers on Christmas Eve.

Randomly, Kookie's right hand sparked with lightning. He fell backwards off the chair, staring at his hand.

"Kookie, are you okay?" Night asked, looking up from her book.

"I don't know yet." Kookie answered. His hand sparked again, more powerful this time, "Okay definitely not okay!"

"Well, what's going on?" asked Night.

"I have a theory, and if this theory is wrong, I'm going to look like a total- ARRRRGH!" Kookie was cut off as lightning arced across his whole body. Everyone in the room rushed over to him. Kookie shot up and looked around.

"Ooooo, I'm back in my own body. But why am I back in the lair? I should be in a dungeon. Oh dear, we are in trouble aren't we?" Kookie said, looking around. Lightning arced across him again.

"Okay I'm back! What just happened?" Kookie asked.

"You just talked, as if you should be in a dungeon and not here." Night said, obviously confused.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble aren't we?" said Kookie.

"You said that too." Night informed him.

"Did I? Well that is just- Okay, I'm back." Lightning had arced over him, again. He looked around curiously. "Night, what's today's date?"

"Christmas Eve." She answered.

"Well that's not-" Lightning arced again "Oh bloody hell, this is getting complicated."

* * *

Right after the lightning happened for the first time:

Kookie was on the ground still, but the floor had changed. He shot up and looked around. Most of the G.M.A.D were facing him in shock with their weapons drawn and wearing armour if they had any. He ignored that and looked around. They were in a dungeon. He looked down and saw vibrant red robes instead of his normal attire. He recognized these robes. His hands shot to behind his head, feeling a ridiculously large headdress. These were Time Lord robes!

"Bloody hell! I'm a Time Lord! Wait, but do I have two hearts?" Kookie exclaimed as he put his hand to his chest, "Damn, just the one."

Lightning arced over him.

"Alrighty then!" Kookie said. Then he looked down. "Bloody hell! I'm a Time Lord!"

Kookie looked towards the G.M.A.D and asked "Do I have two hearts?"

Rider slowly shook her head.

"Damn, that would have made my day." Kookie said. He turned around and saw a tall man dressed in black armour.

"How did you escape my control?" The man said.

"Because I'm clever and your an egoistical idiot. Now shut it, I'm busy being confused!" Kookie rebuked. He turned back to the G.M.A.D and scanned their ranks for someone. _There she is! But how is Night here and at the lair at the same time? Unless... Oh I am a genius, an absolutely mad genius! _Kookie thought. Lightning arced over him once again. Kookie turned around and faced the man again.

"Now I know exactly what is going on. However what I don't know is, who the bloody hell are you?" Kookie said.

"I am the greatest Dark Lord, Syphal!" The man said drawing a sword made of black steal. Syphal charged at Kookie, who sidestepped and put his leg out, tripping the Dark Lord.

"And I am me from another universe inhabiting the body of me from this universe. Complicated isn't it?" Kookie said, "Are those sand-shoes?! Who in their right mind let me wear sand-shoes? Am I going through a mid-life crises?"

"Rider did." John said.

"Rider! How could you let me wear sand-shoes. These are hideous!" Kookie scolded.

"I didn't! John is blaming me for this" Rider said, glaring at John. John gulped.

"Wait you said you were from another universe?" Ace asked. Kookie nodded as lightning, once again, arced over his body. Syphal got up and attempted to charge Kookie again. Kookie merely rolled his eyes and blasted him down with a wave of magic.

"Will you quit interrupting me?" Kookie yelled, "As I was going to say, me and another me from a different universe are currently switching bodies at random intervals. Bit hard to believe, I know, but it's true."

"The other you already explained that." Thorongil said.

"Good, that will make things easier. However their must be a catalyst for us to be switching us back and forth, but what?" Kookie asked himself, pacing. Syphal got up and charged again. Kookie pulled out a flintlock pistol from his right pocket and shot Syphal in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground, groaning in pain. Lightning arced over Kookie.

"Okay I'm guessing your me told you lot about a catalyst, yes?" Kookie asked, some people nodded. "Good because I believe I know what it is. Oi, Syphal the Idiot!"

"I am a Dark Lord! Not some peasant idiot!" Syphal ground out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well then, I need your left ring finger." Kookie said, "Or just the ring will do."

"Why do you need my Ring of Power? It's mine!" Syphal said.

"Lay off the Tolkien, mate. 'Rings of Power', did Gollum steal your spare?" Kookie mocked. "Now give it!"

"Never!"

"Oh dear, do I have to kill you over the damn thing? All's I'm gonna do is dump it some acid on it, no big deal really."

"Then take it off my cold, dead hands!"

Kookie sighs, "You asked for it." Kookie pulled out another flintlock and shot Syphal in the head, killing him instantly. Kookie walked over to him and pulled the ring off Syphal's hand. He then held it in his palm and closed his fist around it. His hand glowed red nd when he opened it back up all that remained was a twisted, blackened husk of metal. Kookie looked at the G.M.A.D, smiled and said, "Valete, amici mei." as lightning arced across his body one last time.

* * *

Kookie was now back in his own body. He looked around at the members surrounding him with worried looks.

"I'm back for good now. Get back to your lunches!"

* * *

**Well then, I figured that I'd out to take a brake from the events in the past two one-shots. After all, these are one-shots, not a short story! This may have been hard to follow, but basically, me and another me from a parallel universe are switching bodies repeatedly. The Latin sentence that I spoke means, "Farewell, my friends." Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Randomest Baboon Ever

**Hello! I really have absolutely nothing to say here, so... um... potato? BTW, This isn't an actual update, I'm fixing spelling errors!**

* * *

After the dragons trash the lair:

The G.M.A.D were in the meeting hall, planning renovations and repairs. Most of the lair only had mild damage, consisting of burns, scratches, and destroyed furniture. Other places, such as Kookie's workshop, were decimated. There was a large map of the lair in the centre of the table. The rooms were color coded white, yellow, red, and black depending on how much damage they had sustained, with white being virtually untouched and black being decimated and painted yellow (Kookie's workshop). After a bit of discussion, planning, and suggestions Night announced what everyone had to do.

"Okay, if your dragons aren't in your stables, get them in there before you do your assigned task. Even if your dragon had no part in this, we still need them out of the way. Other than that, there is a lot of damage in the electrical wiring in the hallway outside of Kookie's room and workshop, Kookie, Rider, that's your job. John, Ace, and Thorongil are fixing up the cafeteria. Kura, Sakura, and Guardian, your job is repairing the training area. I, Midnight, and Dragon will be fixing the hallways besides the wires outside of Kookie's room and workshop. Wolf, Whisper, and Dreaming will be repairing the common area. Everyone else, repair your rooms and when you're done find someone to help." Night explained.

"That's it, we only get to repair our rooms?" Luna asked.

"Well you're not getting as much work as the people with special assignments, the have to repair their own rooms when they're done." Night said, "Now we better get to work!"

* * *

"You do realize that I'm not the best person to help with repairs, right?" Rider asked Kookie as they were walking towards the damaged hallway.

"Yep," Kookie said, popping the 'p', "That's why I have a very important job for you to do. You will be handing me the tools."

"You couldn't have lied and said "No, I've never noticed before." instead of acknowledging the fact that I won't be a big help?" Rider said, clearly annoyed.

"You asked me a question, so I gave an honest answer." Kookie said as they turn a corner, entering the hall with the damaged wiring. Kookie stopped short and turned to face Rider, "I'll be back in a tic, I just need to grab the tools and a ladder."

Kookie spun on his heels and walked into his ruined workshop. _What's he going to get from there, isn't everything destroyed?_, Rider thought. Kookie walked back out carrying a silver-coloured, shiny ladder and an equally shiny toolbox.

"How did those survive untouched?" Rider asked.

"They're made of titanium and have spells that resist them to any form of modification save the modification of it's position in space and or time." Kookie answered.

"Why do you have to make it seem so complicated?" Rider complained as Kookie walked past her and set up the ladder.

"Because in reality, everything is that complicated if not more." Kookie said, climbing up the ladder. He reached as high as he could go without pressing himself to the ceiling. He raised his hand to the ceiling and let out a small wave a magic, causing a square section to disappear. He climbed up and inspected the damage. The darkness wasn't a problem, his eyes had night-vision which proved useful, the problem was that the broken part was in an iron box with a small console that contained transformers, phone lines, television lines, and other assorted power cables. He crawled over to the small console and tried to power it one. The blue screen turned on, flickered for a moment, then came on steadily. It read: _Systems critical. Security Protocol 182/Alpha Foxtrot Omega/3.14 declares that no entry to this console is permitted in case of causing an explosion. Thank for your time!_

"Why did I put that security protocol in?" Kookie asked himself. He crawled back to the opening and stuck his hand down.

"Screwdriver please?" Kookie called down to Rider.

* * *

Rider looked in the toolbox. There were no screwdrivers. There were plenty of wrenches, hammers, saws, power tools, there was even an odd silver cylindrical instrument, but no screwdriver.

"You seem to have forgotten to bring one, there's no screwdrivers here." Rider called back.

"It's long, silver, and has a sapphire on the end." Kookie called down. Rider looked at the instrument that matched his description. _There is no way that's a screwdriver!" _Rider thought as she placed it in Kookie's outstretched hand.

"Thanks a bunch!" He called back.

* * *

_Okay, got the Screwdriver! Perfect, know then, what is that? Is that- no it can't be! It is! But how? If I wasn't the Guardian of Stealth and had night-vision in my eyes, I would say the shadows are messing with my mind, but there's no mistaking it. There's a baboon in the wires. Oh shit, it's char- OW that little son of a..._ Kookie thought as he grabbed the Randomest Baboon in Existence and threw it down the opening.

"Is that a Baboon?!" Rider yelled at Kookie.

"No, it's a bloody caterpillar!" Kookie said sarcastically as he stuck his head down revealing five large, bleeding, scratches running diagonally down his face. The Baboon ran out of site. Kookie pulled his head back up, leaving Rider in her state of shock and crawled over to the console. He pointed the odd instrument at it. The instrument made a whirring noise and the sapphire sparkled with light. The console changed to: _Security Protocol __182/Alpha Foxtrot Omega/3.14 is bypassed, now running system diagnostics. Please wait... All systems are critical. Suggested course of action would be replacement. Thank you for your time!_

"Damn, I was hoping a simple system reboot would do." Kookie said to himself. He crawled back to the opening and climbed back down the ladder, closing the opening behind him. He turned around and Rider slapped him. His face felt like it had been lit on fire due to the cuts.

"You threw an angry baboon at me!" Rider yelled. She was furious.

"Ow! I didn't know the bloody ape was even in there and how would I know that you had just happened to be standing there?" Kookie retaliated. Before Rider could respond there was a loud crash. They both spun around to see what the noise was. Vieux crashed through the wall of Kookie's room and continued on, charging through another wall.

"That overgrown, four-winged, gecko!" Kookie said. John sprinted through the hole in the wall and quickly said "Hello! Sorry about your room, and your desk. What happened to your face? Bye!" before continuing his chase after Vieux.

"This is one hell of a day..." Said Kookie.

* * *

eight hours later:

The G.M.A.D were once again gathered in the meeting hall. John was out of breath, Kookie looked like a mummy due to bandages on his face, Rider was looking slightly apologetic but her expression was mainly '_He deserved it'_, and Night was very annoyed. Night stood up to talk.

"First thing, why was there a baboon running around the lair?" Night asked.

"It was Kookie's fault." Rider said, glaring at him.

"The baboon attacked me, so I pulled it from my face and threw it down into the hallway and it happened to have landed on Rider. And having a bruise on top of healing scratches hurts." Kookie defended, his voice muffled by bandages. Rider glared and Night shook her head, annoyed.

"Moving on, John, get Vieux under control, he demolished My, Kookie's, Ace's, Rider's, Midnight's, and your own room." Night said.

"And my mahogany desk." Kookie muttered.

"Just, everyone, go recover." Night finished, utterly exhausted, as was everyone else.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! ˙ ɯns obǝ sınb ¡oʇɐʇod ɐ ɯ,ı ¡buızɐɯɐ sı sıɥʇ ¡ǝɯıʇ ǝɯɐs ǝɥʇ ʇɐ spɹɐʍʞɔɐq puɐ uʍop ǝpısdn ǝʇıɹʍ uɐɔ ı ¡oןןǝɥ**


	5. Chapter 5: Kittens

**HELLO EVERYONE! Happy Saturday! I have just concluded that pumas are cool! "Why?" you ask. Well because I think so, and they're stealthy, that's why! Aaaaaaaaand I have nothing else to say... so umm... on with the chapter!**

* * *

Rider was asleep. Keyword there is _was_. There was a loud banging resounding from the general area of Kookie's room that was keeping her awake. Usually loud noises coming from Kookie's room is never a good sign so Rider got up stumbled out her door, still in pajamas, and walked towards Kookie's room. She could now tell that the sound was metal on metal, so he was either doing something stupid to annoy everyone or he was forging something.

Rider finally reached the hallway containing Kookie's room and workshop. And just as she thought, there was a flickering light coming from inside the workshop, which meant an open fire which was probably fueling a forge. She opened the forge door and walked inside. Since the fiasco with the dragons trashing the place, Kookie had decided to upgrade his workshop instead of simply repair it. There was a large forge up against the back wall, to the left of the forge was a grindstone, and to the right there was a table made completely out of iron. Up against the front wall, next to the door to the hallway, were various worktables and computers used to construct electrical tools. On the right wall, beside the side door to Kookie's room, there was a bookcase carved into the wall. Many of them were handmade by Kookie and contained schematics for weapons, tools, and various other machines. Kookie himself, was pounding away at the forge. Rider looked up at the wall clock above the forge, it was four in the morning!

"Kookie!" Rider yelled. Kookie shoved the blade that he was pounding into a trough of water, turned around, took of a pair of thick leather gloves, and gave Rider a glare.

"Don't you know how to knock?! I could have been working with radioactive materials and you could have walked right in and exposed yourself to radiation!" Kookie scolded. Rider merely rolled her eyes, almost every G.M.A.D member had gotten that talk or a variation of it at least ten times.

"It's four in the morning and you're making a sword!" Rider rebuked. She glanced at the blade. It was a brilliant silver which, even in the low light of the room, was sparkling more than any diamond.

"It's not just any old sword, it's a ceremonial sword, only to be worn on special occasions! And it's mithril, which means it worth more than a Ferrari with Elvis Presley's signature on it's steering wheel!" Kookie shot back, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"That's not the point, it's four in the morning! People are sleeping!" Rider yelled.

"Aye, and you're making one hell of a racket yelling at me. Now, if you don't mind, I have a sword to finish!" Kookie said with a finality that would make a lion back down from the argument. Kookie turned around, put his gloves back on, reheated the blade, and began pounding again.

"Kookie!" Rider yelled, but to no avail. Kookie simply ignored her.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later:

"KOOKIECRAFT IF YOU DON"T LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FISH AND FEED YOU TO YOUR OWN DRAGON!" Rider screamed. Luckily for Kookie, he had just finished pounding the hilt of the new cutlass into place, so he turned around and said, "What?"

Rider failed to make words, so instead she just shot a spell at Kookie and stormed out of the room. The spell smacked Kookie in the chest and in a brilliant golden flash, where Kookie once stood was an orange tabby kitten with grey eyes. _Well... shite. _Kookie thought.

* * *

The next morning Night walked into the cafeteria cradling an orange tabby kitten that was struggling to get out of her arms as if it's life depended on it. Night carried the cat over to a table and sat down. The cat immediately jumped off of her and onto the table, where it attempted to look as dignified as possible. Rider, whom was at the table, barely managed not to grin at the sight of Kookie in cat form being carried by Night.

Night studied the cat/Kookie.

"Now then, who's going to take of you?" Night said under her breath, "I would say Kookie, but Ghost's in trouble so he's busy keeping him in line... maybe Rider?"

Kookiecat (**AN: That's me in cat form if you couldn't tell**) hissed at the suggestion, clearly not happy with it.

"Okay then... how about John. And I'm talking to a cat! I'll just give you to Ace, she hasn't had much to do lately." Night muttered.

"Hey, Ace! Come here!" Night called to Ace. Ace got up from her seat and walked over to Night and Kookiecat.

"Yeah, Night." Ace said.

"Here, take care of this cat." Night said and shoved the struggling tabby into Ace's arms.

Kookie's P.O.V._-_-_-

_No, Night, don't you bloody dare! NO! Do not hand me off to Ace!_ I thought as I struggled against Night. Sadly, my cat body was too weak to fend her off and I had yet to figure out how to extend my claws. Night plopped me into Ace's arms. I glared at Night and hissed.

"I don't think he like's you, Night." Ace pointed out.

"I know, he doesn't seem to like Rider either." Night responded.

_That's because you two are the only ones who've harmed my dignity! _I thought, even though they couldn't hear me,

"Do you know how to take care of him?" Night asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I get along with a stray cat back home, so this shouldn't be too hard." Ace responded, "Where did you find him?"

"He was wandering the hall outside of Kookie's workshop." Night answered. Ace nodded and began to absentmindedly scratch the cat in her arms.

_No! Ace! I am THIS close to not liking you either! And I swear, if you hit that pressure point behind my ear, you will be the first person to find out just how sharp my claws are!_ Thought I.

Third person-_-_-_-

Unluckily for Ace, she hit the aforementioned pressure point and Kookie went limp. _I hate you sooo much right now... _Kookie thought as he lost control over his limbs.

* * *

Three days later.

Everyone was in the meeting hall, Kookie hadn't been seen in three days. Night scanned over everyone, searching for Kookie. She didn't see him, but just to be sure she decided to take roll. She went down the list in alphabetical order, each person saying 'here' when there name was called. Finally, she reached Kookie's name.

"Kookiecraft!" Night yelled to the room. Silence met her. Except for a tired mew from the cat sitting on the table.

"Nope, okay then." Night muttered under her breath and continued to take roll. When Night was done. Everyone filed out of the room. Ace scooped up Kookiecat, who gave a surprised meow.

"Oh wow, you need a bath." Ace said in distaste, looking at the cat. Kookie's eyes went wide and he began to struggle like mad. After struggling and mewing, his claws finally came out. He scratched Ace's hand, which caused her to drop him, and scarpered out of the room.

"Shit! I'll never find him in the lair!" Ace said. _I need an idea... some way to find that cat... _Ace thought, _Oh! A Sonic Screwdriver! Kookie has tons of spares, he won't mind me stealing one for a bit!_ After that thought, Ace sprinted off to Kookie's room.

* * *

Ace burst through Kookie's door and looked around.

"Where would he keep his Screwdrivers..." Ace asked herself. _I guess I'll have to search everywhere. Kookie does odd things, maybe it's in his wardrobe._ Ace thought. She marched over to a mahogany wardrobe and pulled it's doors open. The first thing she noticed is that it was bigger on the inside. There was a line of clothes six metres wide. They mainly consisted of Kookie's usual outfit, but there were a few odd things in there. Three fezzes, a British World War One infantry uniform, an Apollo Astronaut space suit, a stetson (cowboy hat), a couple of brown overcoats, an absurdly long, multicoloured scarf, a patched, mismatched, brightly coloured red overcoat, and many other odd outfits. Ace stepped back and closed the wardrobe.

"He would have Doctor Who outfits in there." Ace said before turning to his desk, also mahogany. She pulled open drawers until she found what she was looking for: a drawer containing thirty or so long, silver instruments, each containing a sapphire, ruby, emerald, or diamond on the end. Ace snatched up one with a diamond and tested it. She pointed it at the door and thought '_lock'_. The diamond lit up a pale blue and the silver part made a mechanical whirring noise. Sure enough, the door's lock latched with a satisfying click. She kept the Screwdriver pointed at the door and thought '_unlock'_. The process repeated, except the door, well, unlocked.

With a satisfied nod, Ace left the room in search of Kookiecat. _'Buzz when the cat that is currently under my care is nearby.'_ Ace thought as soon as she left the room. Almost immediately, the screwdriver started buzzing like crazy. Ace backed up into Kookie's room and followed the buzzing to Kookie's bunk bed. She knelt down next to the bed and the buzzing got louder. _The cat must be under the bed, _Ace thought. She looked under the bed. Two glowing, grey eyes stared back. Ace reached under the bed and grabbed the tabby. She hugged the cat and stood up. She then held it at arms length to check it for wounds.

"You know what, I've never given you a name." Ace told the cat as she checked him over. She set him down on Kookie's bed and cocked her head sideways at it, thinking of a fitting name. She was stuck between Orange and Geoff, when she got an idea. _Why don't I just Sonic him to find out what his actual name is?_ Ace thought. She pulled out the stolen Sonic Screwdriver and thought '_Give me this cat's name'_. A panel flipped open, surprising Ace. The pale blue screen read 'Kookiecraft' in bold letters. Ace's eyes widened as she connected the dots. Rider yelling at Kookie, the whole lair had heard that argument, Kookie going missing, Night finding a cat wandering the lair near Kookie's workshop. It all made sense.

Ace burst out laughing and Kookie's hopeful face fell into an 'Are you freaking kidding me?' face as he repeatedly pounded his cat face into his mattress.

"Okay, okay, I'll turn you back into a person!" Ace managed through her laughs. She swiped her hand at Kookiecat. Her eye's glowed for a moment and a silver flash engulfed the room. Sitting on the bed was a normal Kookiecraft.

"Nobody will _ever_ hear about this." Kookie ground out. Ace nodded and calmed her laughs.

"Won't people notice that my cat is gone?" Ace asked, still grinning. Kookie grimaced and walked past her, pick up a large paperweight from his desk and tapped it. It immediately transformed into an identical copy of Kookie's at form. Kookie picked up the cat and shoved it into Ace's arms.

"There. Now go tell Night you found the cat while I think of an explanation for my absence." Kookie said. Ace nodded and walked out of the room carrying her new cat. Kookie walked over to his wardrobe, took out the super long scarf and a fur coat. He put them on over his normal clothes, caused it to snow above him for a couple of seconds, opened a portal, and walked through.

* * *

Lunch time.

Everyone was eating lunch when a portal opened in the cafeteria. Kookie stepped out wearing a fur coat and a ridiculously long scarf, both of which were sprinkled with snow. Everyone stared at him in shock, especially Rider.

"Hello everyone! Sorry for buggering off without telling anyone, but after Rider stressing me out, I needed a bit of vacation. I camped out in Siberia for a bit." Kookie announced to the room before walking out the door to go change.

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I have ever written! Remember to review! Also, don't forget to suggest new ideas!**


End file.
